User talk:Ivan247/Archive/Archive 2
Thank you Thank you move it,I thought it was deleted when i disappears! Logologologol 14:20, October 9, 2010 (UTC) A wikia contributor: It was me Samuel17 which has edited White Box Eel. I forgot log in. Card Information I keep on putting up under zombie card that because it starts at level 4 it cannot be bought at the compo store because only level 1 items are sold there, I don't think this is an unnecessary piece of information, it may not be the most important but it still has value and is better there than not there, I just wanna solve this now so we don't just go back and forth inserting and deleting. Nalblad 03:16, November 9, 2010 (UTC)Nalblad(By the way some of the times when I did it I might not have logged in) Case solved. I've put that back into the article. Ivan247 05:11, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Nalblad 19:33, November 9, 2010 (UTC) How can i pass SM shine my account, boxer,sniper,sniper,magic lv 21 First, you should have at least 20 MAG on one of your Sniper. Then use the Double Poison (come from the Green Cap Snake in CV1) or the Triple Poison (better one, but they come from the Green Gel Wheels in MG3). Then, equip the bow with Peridot and Emerald (get the highest leveled one that you can reach). Finally, Hit and Run Strategy will beat him in a few minutes. Ivan247 13:18, November 11, 2010 (UTC) i will try my best hello ivan!im good at drawing so i think i can add some pictures! Sandbox At the last one, 10+ Exp=1? Fix that please.Logologologol -- come and talk 15:27, November 16, 2010 (UTC) I tried to fix that, but it breaks the temp. so let it be. Ivan247 02:53, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Seaside 2 problem I have dificult on seaside 2!My team ar a sniper with double poison,a sniper with triple iron arrow,a sniper with fire arrow and a magician with icicle!(Is on the boss) Stat distribution please? Or I can't help you. But try to collect loads of money and keep revive the characters when they die.Ivan247 02:53, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey you can help my also for mist grove 2,3 and ???.Is the only stage i not finnish.Poisonshot 17:49, December 12, 2010 (UTC) For Mist Grove 2, you can turn off the autowalk, and stay until all spawmed Yellow Roundhead Dragons are dead. Ivan247 06:32, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Eeh,also pyramid and i can't finish desert 8,5 and ??? ???: Use Big Icicle for Magician and Fire weapons for Sniper. Desert 5, Again, but use super Volcano for Magician. Pyramid: Dodge Strategy with Triple Poison + Peridot 3 and Emerald 3. Desert 8: see article Red Boss Box Tree and adept your team with the strategy, and revive if necessary. Ivan247 14:11, December 22, 2010 (UTC) seaside 2 is easy i have been clear with the game..... (waiting on an new stage update) Order of the hardest stage(my) 1:pyramid 2:??? 3:SS 4:D8 and 5 5:Seaside 2! making the stages, enemies, landscape generator problem help me, umm...ivan247, isn't?i want u help me to explain how can I make the best stages and enemies? give me some clearly steps and hints to make (underline and bold means more detal instructions) example is on the bottom It's all up to your style and creativity, but here are a few tips: 1. Try to follow the format of existing enemies if you're a beginner. 2. Balance. This is the key to most great enemy/stage/item ideas. 3. If an enemy has item drops, specify the effect of it. Ivan247 12:54, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Anti-charms? After seing your article on anti-charms, I thought that it would be a little simpler to reduce the effect of the charms to the normal 20% 30% 40% 50% of the yellow and purple crystals, because the current 50% 80% 90% spread is already a little awkward. the usefullness remains, but at the same time they aren't completley broken. Because original Charms goes for 50% -> 80% -> 90%, therefore it also goes for the same pattern, only with 90% changed to 100% I actually meant reducing the in-game charm's effects to those numbers, not the anti-charms. XD sorry if I got a little confusing. still like your idea, though! time explosion edit I have recently contributed to time explosion 5 on the pierce card and this wiki said I could sign up and I tried but you see it isn't this that's annoying. It's the fact that for the last month every day I've tried to sign up and it said I couldn't. Could you help. Your sincerely shkids. Other idea Please dont erase "Other idea for stick ranger" The page only consists of 1 enemy, which pould be placed into the page Ideas for SR enemies. Therefore, the page is unnecessary. Ivan247 12:57, December 10, 2010 (UTC) And also, you turn "good monster" into "friendly monster".The poisoner 14:46, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Both names' meaning are the same. Ivan247 14:48, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Idea This wiki have only idea page for stick ranger.I make a new page for idea of element of powder game.Please don't move the idea page to my user.Poisonshot 23:55, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Wikis are NOT supposed to be used for ideas. I moved the ideas pages to user subpages because they are more suitable to be user pages rather than articles. However, I didn't move the 5 SR idea pages because they went too far before I notice them (they always make them when I'm sleeping...... My time zone is +8). Ivan247 06:13, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Well, I moved that back as articles. But this PG idea page will be the last one that I'll leave as articles. Ivan247 06:32, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Spark Spark is a hybrid, not a Powder, and is not infected with the air. _ _ _- - - /|\*/|\ - - -_ _ _ 21:38, December 19, 2010 (UTC) _ _ _--- /|*|\ ---_ _ _ Pascal5333 Is really.The poisoner 21:59, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Spark IS a Powder. They are affected by gravity, air, wind and drag, and does not spread. Examine this carefully before you make changes. Ivan247 04:52, December 20, 2010 (UTC) This shows that Spark does NOT spread horizontally and is affected by gravity. (Scale x8, slow motion after all spark dots are placed) (i.e. Spark is NOT solid, semi-solid, liquid, living powder and gas) Ivan247 05:00, December 20, 2010 (UTC) This shows tha Spark is affected by air and wind. Note: Spark only accelerates downwards normally, which is shown above. (Scale x4) (i.e. Spark is not a Plasma) This shows that Spark can be dragged. (Scale x8) The only SoM left now is Hybrid and Powder. But hybrid is only possible if a element belongs to 2 diff. SoMs at once, except itself. So it's not Hybrid. Therefore, the only possible SoM for Spark is Powder. The proof ends here. Period. Ivan247 05:18, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Well said, Ivan!Lazro 12:58, December 31, 2010 (UTC) You can have use paint!The poisoner 13:32, December 22, 2010 (UTC) I only used HyperCam and an AVI-GIF converter. Ivan247 14:07, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Not affected by the gravity, i make your test, and spark got to all directions, affected by the wind, it can be drag, not affected by the gravity, is a plasma and a gas! Is a hybrid!_ _ _- - - /|\*/|\ - - -_ _ _ 16:27, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Probably an experimental error. Remember that the Spark Dots are distinct. You may also try to upload your videos in GIF format for me to see. Ivan247 03:21, January 6, 2011 (UTC) User bug Is nomaly to my user page have a bug?The poisoner 22:35, December 19, 2010 (UTC) FinishThe poisoner 22:44, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi this is Ttttta thanks for making all of these Ideas. I guess you've been here for over a year and a Half. Don't Quit and try to invent more idea, I apperciate your hard work. Sencerely Ttttta Dimensions of the screen Hello! Nathaniel Shaw55281 22:04, December 24, 2010 (UTC) here, and I would like to know if any1 knows how big the game screen is exactly in pixels. : It's 256 pixels high, and 512 pixels wide. HankGuideDude 22:32, December 24, 2010 (UTC) User page How do you make user page?The poisoner 14:51, December 28, 2010 (UTC) You probably mean user subpages, as you already have a user page. For user subpages, the page name is User:your username/page name. Ivan247 15:03, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I was wondering, what does it take to become a site ADMIN. I am really excited about helping the wiki and keeping info about the ongoing adventures of dan-ball! ZoshiX 20:36, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Like Yonder said, simple experience and gaining the trust of others. You may then raised to an admin if any bureaucrats approve. (but don't ask me to do so because I do not have the right.) Ivan247 07:20, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Page division I dont like your page division on idea for stick ranger weapons.Why you are maked that?The poisoner 13:10, January 2, 2011 (UTC) There are some people who are still usind old computers. A long page takes more time to load, and gives lags when viewing, editing, etc. In some extreme cases it may even crash some computers. Pages division shortens pages to avoid such problems. Ivan247 13:54, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Project I have a project and you can help my?If not you can suggest anonter user? *Design creator *Animator *Music creator The poisoner 15:23, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Would you mind telling me what's the project? Ivan247 08:40, January 3, 2011 (UTC) A Stick ranger movie.The poisoner 11:58, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Movie? Well, I'm not good at making music or pictures. As for animation, I can capture videos of real game screens with HyperCam. Not sure whether this is what you want. You want real videos of the game or what? Ivan247 12:09, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes,but the movie have 20 series.After the first serie,you can help the series.After the series 7,you can't hepl my because is the time of fan-made level.The team is a magician,a priest,a sniper and a boxer. The personality: Sniper: *Like poison weapons. *Like have high gold. *Like make adventure. Magician: *Like thunder weapons. *Dont like dark stage. *Like have high onigiri. Boxer: *Like freeze and ice weapons. *Dont like boss and big enemy. *Like mach ??? Priest: *Like weapons make high damages. *You can choose the other personality.(max 3 per character.) Make all the grassland stages.After,send me a message on my talk page.Unpload the image on January 31. The poisoner 12:33, January 3, 2011 (UTC) And also,make castle,castle gate,oponing street and town. And also,you cna help my to find other user can help my?The poisoner 20:52, January 4, 2011 (UTC) A Stick Ranger Movie!?, great idea! I can help you? And for why you did not add the gunnner, the gladiator and the whipper. Samuel17 22:55, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Because is a team,and a team can't have seven player in.You can help me with animation,or the map of it.The map can change.Also,itThe poisoner 23:41, January 6, 2011 (UTC) have infinite time,but on this month,is looking for someone. OK, but the map will be the same graphics as the normal Stick Ranger, and do we keep the actual levels in the real game? Samuel17 19:07, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Items mess up ummm... All the items have been screwed up by someone. they say }. i want someone to fix this! Titta altered the template page. I fixed it. 21:54, January 2, 2011 (UTC) i meant all the compo items, like the crystal page, cards page ect. I know, already fixed it. Go see it yourself. 00:57, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Taught Tttta what's a template. And 189.7.179.151, Thanks for your fix, although it's not complete. Someone fixed that completely for you. Inportant!!!!!!! 74.118.195.117,replace this page with anything!!!!!!!!The poisoner 00:50, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Block it,it make that reapeted!!!The poisoner 01:01, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Issued that IP a warning. Will block him for his next vandalism. Ivan247 08:40, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hum? This is because are now more vote to seasnakes.The poisoner 13:00, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Nope. The last vote for seasnake is not counted because it does not have a proper reason. Ivan247 13:10, January 4, 2011 (UTC) It have a proper reason,ivan247.You have dont see,because is a big monster,a challange to beat?The poisoner 13:13, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Yea, that reason is improper (This: because is a big monster,a challange to beat). Ivan247 13:14, January 4, 2011 (UTC) And in fact, the vote is closed...... Ivan247 13:14, January 4, 2011 (UTC) But this reason:Hmmm...Eel, or seasnake...What do you think Kirby? Kirby? Oh, no, he ate all the seasnakes... is inproper. I mean, it's closed before you vote...... Only the notice is not added. Ivan247 14:46, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Because is a big monster,a challange to beat, why not a good reason? Why my reason is not good, what criteria? I find the reason!He thought it was a new monster. It's not a good reason because just because (lol) it is a big monster and a challenge to beat doens't mean that it should be renamed Seasnake. Also they are normally small and not much hard to beat except for the bosses. 17:26, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Well then that means the polls are tied, so we need a tiebreaker, If I can be it, then I vote seasnake. ZoshiX 03:26, January 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm making a revote on this. Remember to vote for the name you like before the next update at 14 Jan! Ivan247 05:52, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Your main team are good! Now,i use your main team to finish the game!The poisoner 19:47, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Why you are deleted this page??? Why you are deleted:Species colection???It a good page!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I dont find a reason you are deleted it!?!The poisoner 16:20, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Why you are deleted: Ideas for Powder Game background, is a good page, cool ideas! Why? It is MOVED. Link here: User:Pascal5333/Ideas for Powder game BGs Ivan247 03:22, January 6, 2011 (UTC) And why you are deleted:Species colection???It a good page!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!The poisoner 23:49, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Help! I also work in another wiki, but I need help, I do not know how to make and model, since it is a wiki Stick Ranger Stick Ranger wiki french, I need the same model as that Stick Ranger in enemies! If you could help me, I'll be grateful. (is a french wiki) Sorry but i'm still gonna be catagorizing sincerelty Ttttta Hey i could help you im very good at french. Samuel17 21:04, January 8, 2011 (UTC) How make a template? I have a problem in my Wiki SR FR, there is not one person who knows how to program! Is a serious problem and your use the template. You can teach me programming? Please, help my Wiki!_ _ _- - - /|\*/|\ - - -_ _ _ Pascal5333. Graffiti Problem Hi, I'm kinda new, (I have posted, but new account) but I just want to let you know, graffiti is starting to pop up in places, for example, the glove weapon screen says Gloves sell for 9000000, and on the main page, weapons category, it says, "enemies kill all" or something like that. (P.S. I was the guy who wrote about the types of weapons, you know, staves have all 6, and that. But why did you change the Thunder/Physical in Gun? Not much difference, I say.) 4321x6 I knew I had another account!!! Killadeath (No, seriously, it IS the same guy. No joke. Cross my heart and swear to die, swear to stick a pin in my eye.) Anyway, the above, if you don't get what page i'm talking about, it's on Stick Ranger, and the main page "all eneimies die" or something (I think that's closer) is still there. Mesage I have an avertissment:Dmswordmatter would me get block except that he has to be bloked! Why?Because he considers me a moron,now.The poisoner 20:14, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Spark SOM Is a liquid! Is not a powder!And it can affected by the up gravity.The poisoner 20:32, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Great. First you say spark is a hybrid, now liquid! No offense. 04:34, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Let it be. He's simply not accepting truth. Ivan247 04:45, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Read this wiki! This is a french wiki of stick ranger that contains vote!Read it please.SR Fr Pictures how do i take pictures from stick rangerSR123 11:50, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Gif?! You wand a prove with gif, but i no have gif!But i can seen to you with copy paste image for paint.The poisoner 12:57, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Your are really persistent. Try to REPRODUCE what I have made and use DISTINCT spark dots. Ivan247 03:21, January 14, 2011 (UTC) I reproduce, and make with clone a thunder form.The spark slide, like a liquid.And also, why you dont help the wiki?The poisoner 21:37, January 15, 2011 (UTC) If you talk about the French one, then in fact, I don't know French. Ivan247 07:16, January 16, 2011 (UTC) WOAH WOAH WOAH. Is it one vote=one reason or as many reasons as you can think of per person? My friend put in like four reasons to keep eel. Ludicrine 20:51, January 13, 2011 (UTC) No matter how many reasons you have, it's still 1 vote. Ivan247 03:23, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :@Ludicrine: Why should one be allowed to only post one reason for his or her opinion?... I was merely unsure of whether or not one single measly reason would fit the criteria for a decent poll comment and qualify as an admissible argument. Besides, I only voted once, and signed my post, unlike some other people... :@Ivan247: And yes, I was completely aware that my reasons would only count as one vote the whole time I was typing my comment. Just saying. [[User:Waddle D33|'Wad']][[User Talk: Waddle D33|'dle']] 02:45, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Help Me! Hey, I tried removing the GIGANTIC picture on my page with enemies, but the modify/remove thingy doesnt show up. Can you remove it? ZoshiX 19:47, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Looks like it's removed by somebody already. Ivan247 06:45, January 17, 2011 (UTC)